


Winning Five

by Pyromani_A



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: I don't know shit about chemistry or meds I just made them up, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 奥利维尔清晰地意识到再过6个小时他会后悔。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

*

信息中心的技术员早上八点零五分给奥利维尔打电话，询问他最近是否有亲属更改了邮件地址却没登记。奥利维尔正在用早餐，四周的交谈声十分柔和，像情人间的窃窃私语。他走到角落，边查看是否有未读信息边回答如果他家人修改地址应当会事先通知他。技术员含糊地应了一声，叮嘱他最好查查看，因为这星期他的邮箱防火墙拦截了两封来自未登记ip地址的邮件。

等他回到座位，之前未用完的餐盘已经被收走了。他依稀记得里面还剩半片吐司和一颗桔子。雪后的阳光笔直地照射在桌面上，显出一种异常的金色。基地中大面积种植的灌木在一侧窗外猛烈摇晃，不过由于玻璃隔音效果而非常安静。马克走进他视野一角，伸出手拍拍他的肩膀。“早餐？”英国人问。奥利维尔摇了摇头，示意自己已经吃过了。

马克抿住嘴角，拿着餐盘独自往深处的座位去。按照原计划，他下个礼拜六要搬到单人宿舍。奥利维尔得知消息时有些吃惊。马克从未透露过类似想法。有一阵子奥利维尔和SAS搞得很僵 ，马克也没同他讨论这事。基于他们平时也不大交谈，这实际上和过去也没多少差别。 “是吗？”当时他下意识地确认了一句，马克点点头，没有说原因，就像有一次奥利维尔回宿舍时带回来一枚女士胸针一样，他什么也没说。

一众穿深蓝色制服、戴黄色手套的清洁工人聚集在餐厅门前不远处，人人手握铁锹，脚边放着塑料桶。奥利维尔经过他们时，单独站在最前面的工人说：“11点钟前弄干净，行吗？11点钟，有人没听清楚吗？”然后他们散开。通往母楼的道路已被清理出一条宽约两公尺的走道，块状的雪堆积在两侧，散发阵阵冷气。铁锹和沥青摩擦的声音被雪堆吸收，显得格外遥远。

他搭电梯上到母楼四层。疫情防控中心外侧大门上方写着“EPC”的缩写，下面是个红色的骷髅头。由于防控中心建成不久，骷髅头的油漆还很完整，光滑、颜色分明。大门上方表示“开启中”的灯亮着。奥利维尔先刷了掌纹。虹膜测试花的时间比较长。他们月初上报过这个问题，奥利维尔只能猜维护中心将此事列为较低的优先级。他该让另一个同事提交工单。赫里福的技术员对他总是带点偏见。

除菌消毒房正中悬挂的电子屏亮着，黑字在白底色上写着4号实验室正处于使用中，下方有一行英文数字混编的ID码：A1007GI。偶数号的实验室都位于走廊右侧，奥利维尔用工卡贴上门框右侧闪蓝光的识别屏，它很快发出“滴”声。门向斜拉动的动静很响，不过里面的人没有因此回头。奥利维尔扫了一眼，室内所有物品都发出强烈的消毒喷雾味。

古斯塔夫朝后踏一步离开操作台，面板上左下角的指示灯缓慢闪动。机械化的女声用一种没有明显口音的美式发音说：“第，0.004，号，样本，检测开始。”奥利维尔靠近操作台，显示屏上竖排列着一串化学品项目，右边的数值目前都是0。古斯塔夫瞥了他一眼，眼珠转动令眼皮下方的细纹朝奥利维尔的方向轻微拉扯。“早上好。”他用英语说，随即走开去检查一份两页的纸质报告。

机器某处的轴承开始转动，带动整个设备发出宛如摩托车引擎启动的轰鸣。奥利维尔只得放弃回一句“早上好”。冬季早晨的太阳悬挂在天空中较低的位置，很亮，却没什么温度。自从11月份下了一场雪，奥利维尔一直觉得防控中心的室内温度太低。想到此处，他发觉自己的小腿冷冰冰的。从餐厅一路走过来时他忘记把裤腿塞进靴子了，现在雪花化成水，带走他一部分体温。

也许他发现某一项数值录入错了。奥利维尔盯着他法国同僚的后背考虑。报告本应自动生成，不过昨天他们用的记录仪输出功能坏了，奥利维尔只能用电脑手动把数据录进文档，还为此错过了晚餐时间。他确信自己检查过两遍。古斯塔夫可能在考虑用什么措辞和他谈话。他们被分派到赫里福检疫设计小组已有两个月，每次和他说话前，奥利维尔都得多花一秒钟组织语句。

冬季带走最后一丝暖意的同时似乎也抽走了他的好运气。检疫设计小组，雪，受伤的脚踝，古斯塔夫。要是今晚又得留下来加班，奥利维尔也不会太惊讶。他将已测试的样本及报告归档。“有什么问题吗？”古斯塔夫动了一下，没太听清楚似的侧过身。奥利维尔指了一下他手里的两页纸。“没有。”古斯塔夫说，又重复了一遍，将报告交还给他。

0.004号样本检测结果显示他们的有毒有害化学品测试系统表现仍旧欠佳。考虑到SAS已有10个月未更新指标，奥利维尔并不意外。11点钟时他们储存了样本，锁好实验室。本周奥利维尔属于待机组，下午1点钟开始要参加特殊现场训练。“喝咖啡吗？”他问。古斯塔夫应了一声，边将一次性手套扔进垃圾桶。他背对着奥利维尔脱掉白色外套，下面是一件深灰色毛衣。似乎是羊毛织品。奥利维尔想道，大概很容易起静电。

咖啡机下方的金属漏网一尘不染，表明这天早上清洁工打扫过后还没人用过。奥利维尔给其中一杯加了糖和奶。古斯塔夫正在公共休息室窗边打电话。奥利维尔嗅到他身上出现的古龙水味道，头发似乎也略微打理过，两侧泛白的鬓角沾着水珠。“多谢。”他挂掉电话后对奥利维尔说。他们沉默地喝了会儿各自的咖啡。奥利维尔盯着对面座位下方伸出的一双擦得很干净的皮鞋，思索是否有必要闲谈。

窗外的皑皑白雪已多数被清理干净，露出下方焦黑色的路面。柏油在晌午阳光下闪闪发光，像黑色的溪水。同样颜色的液体在奥利维尔手掌中摇晃，令他的血管渐渐解冻。“马克下星期要搬走了。”他说，内心认为这比谈论天气要好上一点。古斯塔夫掀起眼皮望向他。“他要搬去基地外面？”奥利维尔摇了摇头。古斯塔夫的目光向下垂落，停在奥利维尔的衬衣前襟，仿佛在那里看到某样能解释这件事的东西。

“你呢？”古斯塔夫问。奥利维尔有些愕然。“我？”他说，“我会一个人享受两间卧室和冰箱里的所有抽屉，直到我们招到非英国籍的男性队员。”古斯塔夫虚握着褐色纸杯与他对视，眼神很难说是赞同，却也未含怒意。他的态度有时会叫奥利维尔感到懊恼，倒宁愿跟他大吵一架。自从塞拉利昂疫区撤离，他们之间再未有过把飞行员吓得胆战心惊的争吵。奥利维尔并不喜欢这样。

特殊情景训练场模拟出的火灾现场布满橙红色的照明。温度被调高至90华氏度，四处都是遮挡视野用的黑烟。耐热隔层令奥利维尔行动不大灵活。多米尼克在他旁边低声用德语骂了一句。奥利维尔一手举着无人机侦察屏，把枪夹在左侧臂下，隔着防火镜看了他一眼，后者眯着眼睛冲他笑了笑。“你知道通讯器收音的灵敏度很高，对吧？”多米尼克耸耸肩：“我还以为你会是最后一个提醒我这点的人呢，小伙。”

总结报告结束时临近5点钟。奥利维尔从储物柜取出手机，屏幕点亮，提醒他有两条未读信息。一条是吉尔斯发的，问他晚上要不要去玛修街上新开的法国餐厅，5点半基地门口见。奥利维尔先回复了另一条，请信息中心的技术员将被拦截的邮件文本转到邮箱。约两分钟后他收到两封新邮件。进入12月后，西米德兰地区下午三点钟左右天色就转暗，此刻已经全黑了，两、三颗星星隔着雾气模糊地缀在天际。

奥利维尔握着手机原地站了片刻，随后给吉尔斯发消息确认时间。他先去做了外出登记，把吉尔斯的信息也填好，除去本人签名。上一次他们结伴去赫里福郡内的法国餐厅称得上是一次灾难性体验，奥利维尔只喝了酒，吉尔斯把肉全吃了。这次他不抱希望。宿舍冰箱里还有两袋全麦饼干，况且吉尔斯在短信里说他请客。

等待途中他又将手机拿出来点开邮箱看了看。是一个他未登记的地址，内容稀松平常。我们过得不错，希望你一切都还好，圣诞节快要到了，等等。最后的附注中写道发件人丢失了手机，希望将联系方式更新为以下号码，以及我们最近到英国观光，阿列克谢想见你一面。“你还好？”奥利维尔回过神，把手机塞回口袋。“不错。”他回答。吉尔斯不太信任地盯着他。“好吧。最好快点走，这时间餐厅人很多。”


	2. Chapter 2

*

莲蓬头中涌出的热水用力拍打在瓷砖上，制造出一种规律而持续的噪音。没过多久盥洗台上的镜子蒙上白雾，像一层薄薄的雪。奥利维尔擦好头发，用冷水击打脸颊。卧室内的电脑显示屏已经黑了，只有下方隐约的红点显示它尚未关机。他晃了两下鼠标将屏幕点亮，一列红砖外墙的建筑图片沿浏览器左侧向下延伸，每一张下方都标着五颗星星，有的被点亮，有的只有边框，内里是空的。

一枚女士胸针躺在床头柜上，较为靠里的位置，紧挨着一个盛满水的玻璃杯跟通讯器。奥利维尔上床时感到腹中空空。他早知自己不能信任英国的美食评分网站，也确实转告过吉尔斯。只不过他们无一例外在此事上习惯重蹈覆辙。他们回基地时已过称得上健康的饮食时间。也许马克会想带走你们，奥利维尔对饼干盒说，然后他去刷牙了。

周四一早，乔丹与吉尔斯安排待机组和训练组对换。为配合训练菜单，奥利维尔在防控中心的日程被轮换到下午。“你可以随时找我。”乔丹说。奥利维尔踏在更衣室长凳上系鞋带，抬头看了他一眼。美国人以俯视的视角朝他露出笑容。“要是我有意见，早在三个月前六号就会知道了。”他说。乔丹笑得更开了点。“谁说不是呢，我只是出于义务提醒你。”他用一种慢吞吞的调子说，“法庭要求。这是个笑话，你听懂了，对吧？”

基地四周的地面以缓和的弧度向四面八方下陷，在黑暗的夜色中仿若一座孤岛。奥利维尔沿边缘道路行走时曾有一、两次将向外望去的景色跟某座监狱的夜景混淆。母楼四层走廊的灯仍然亮着，暖气将地板烤得暖乎乎的，空气十分干燥。办公室内空无一人。奥利维尔握着一支圆珠笔伏案写作，片刻后一双软底鞋从走廊尽头走到门前。吸尘器在门把手上磕了一下，发出清脆的响动。

“噢对不起。”清扫女工伫在原地说，面色发窘。奥利维尔摆摆手，解释说他们的电子日程还未同步到防控中心。“我再有一个小时就走，好吗？”门静悄悄地合上，几乎没发出任何声响。奥利维尔感到失望和焦虑一并涌上胸口。一份当日报纸放在花梨木办公桌角落，折痕朝天花板拱起，上面是一条圣诞集市发生的交通事故新闻，下方有一条讣告。他照承诺的又工作了一个小时，离开时带走了那份报纸。

十二月的第二个星期五夜里奥利维尔做了些杂乱无章的梦，四点钟醒来，喉咙因口渴发痛。马克搬走后冰箱里空出了一半地方。他原本想把储存的盒装牛奶放进去，最后作罢。牛奶距离过期还有两个多月。起居室的落地窗帘有一半没拉起来，无人巡逻车从不远处经过，将色调发冷的白光投射进室内，无规则地四处转动一番，又继续往前方去。猛烈的夜风将先前酝酿降雪的云层吹开，天空呈现出明快的深蓝色。

第二天果然是个晴天。奥利维尔在靶场遇到乔丹和他的同事，后者似乎也刚到不久，冲他点了点下巴。“复仇？”奥利维尔问。乔丹立刻露出受到冒犯的神情。伊莱莎笑起来，问他想不想比一轮。“赌一顿晚餐？”她说。奥利维尔同意后才想起上个月好几次看到古斯塔夫和她共享同一张餐桌。乔丹拍了一下他的肩膀，边接起一通电话边快步往外走。

纯白的防滑粉从他手掌中坠落，一部分飘散在空气中，大多数附着在黑色露指手套上。纸质人形靶受到六次射击后发出咔哒一声，顺着轨道向后滑去。一旁的电子屏上数字增加到63.2。新的人形靶滑到最前方。“谁请你的次数最多？”奥利维尔问。电子屏发出一声提示音，准备录入第二组数据。“我猜是SWAT的人。”他又说。伊莱莎从护目镜下瞥了他一眼。他抬手在嘴巴上做了个拉上拉链的动作。

乌云餐厅坐落在沙根街东方向约四分之一处，门前有一座老旧公用电话亭。红漆经日晒雨淋褪成橘色，透过玻璃可以看到话筒下方的台子上堆着外卖和应召女郎的小卡片。奥利维尔经过它时感到入冬以来如影随形的坏运气又开始作祟。餐厅内部装潢成家庭式，壁纸和照明灯泡故意做得很复古。音响在放雌狐乐队的《爱是杀手》*。一对母子在靠窗的座位交谈。客人并不多。

侍应生取来柠檬水送到桌上。“现在点餐吗？”他用昏昏欲睡的口吻问。奥利维尔回答说在等人。他将便笺簿塞回围裙口袋里走开。过了会儿，奥利维尔回头去看，侍应生正坐在收音机后面玩掌上游戏机。他摸出钱包打开查看信用卡和现金的数量，合上，再掏出手机看是否有新信息或者邮件。早些时候送达的12月检疫文件标题仍然是表示未完成的红色。奥利维尔忽然有股冲动现在想写完它。

一个女声在他后方说：“抱歉。”说的是法语。他将手机正面朝下扣在桌面上。克莱尔先脱掉长外套搭在椅背上才坐下，抬起椅子朝餐桌方向蹭了蹭。奥利维尔视线向下注视她放在桌面上的手背，十片指甲都涂成很亮的鲜红色。她用一种不自然的沙哑嗓音跟他打招呼，点了杯橙汁。红指甲彼此交错握在一起。“对不起。”她说，“阿列克谢染上感冒，昨晚发起烧。医生说要尽量减少外出。”

某种类似羞愧的东西在奥利维尔血管中蔓延。“是吗？”他说，“最近确实很冷。”侍应生走上前，将两份菜单放到桌面上。克莱尔低声说她不该待太久。奥利维尔点点头，感到餐厅内的空气似乎渐渐消耗殆尽。音响放完一首歌，转而开始唱宝拉·艾比达尔的《冷血》*。等待上餐的间隙里克莱尔解释阿列克谢这周到牛津参加网球联赛，比赛结束后回酒店的路上下起雪来，他当天夜里就开始咳嗽不停。

两杯餐前酒送到桌子两端。奥利维尔不时扫过窗边那对母子，没过多久发现从他们坐的位置可以时刻注意到街边停靠的一辆丰田车。那里应该是禁停的，他想，他们吃完竟然也不急着回到车里去。克莱尔突然不说话了，瘦削的脸颊紧张地绷起。她的视线落在奥利维尔的手上。过了两秒钟他才明白过来，在餐巾上蹭了两下。“镁粉。”他说。克莱尔顿了一下，扯动嘴角露出笑容。“当然。”

疲惫感与蒜烤鸡肉的香气一并将他淹没。烤网在鸡肉表面形成交错的十字型印记，像烧焦了。奥利维尔余光瞥到违章停车的母子开始慌慌张张地收拾东西。“劳驾。”他说。侍应生应了一声，转头在收银机上取好账单。他结账后顺道去洗手间一趟，回到餐桌时克莱尔正在手机键盘上打字。“抱歉。”她又说。奥利维尔也重复道：“没关系。”

她走后奥利维尔又在餐桌上多待了会儿，将填完的12月检疫报告发送给古斯塔夫。回复来得很快。“今天是周六。”第一条说，五秒后是第二条：“你知道我周一才会处理文书，没错吧？”奥利维尔给他回了“对，我知道。”再没有下文。女性香水的气味和食物味道逗留在空气中。不远处沙根街尽头的信号灯由绿转黄，闪烁几下后变成冷冰冰的红色。

那对母子站在丰田车引擎盖旁，背靠一个肮脏的路灯柱。没等奥利维尔走近，妇人向前快走几步，将背着书包的男孩独自留在原地。“先生，帮帮我，请帮帮我。”她说，从怀中取出一张揉得很皱的纸票。奥利维尔低下头。纸票上印着几个号码，最上面用金色加粗的斜体写着“五连券”*。要交罚单，还要给家里五个小孩买晚餐，她说，前四个号码都中了，200块的券，求您了，只要150块现金。

男孩将书包带子卷起来，中间折起，往上打成一个菱形的结，再慢慢解开。奥利维尔避开一只布满褶皱的手掌，从钱包里点了几张20块和10块混杂的钞票。他知道她在说谎。“把券给我。”他一手拿着钱说。有人按了信号灯的按钮，对侧的绿灯像不确定自己职责所在似的顿了好一会儿才开始闪动。妇人的手指带着一股不祥的、火苗似的热度，将赌马券塞到他手里。

晚上6点钟奥利维尔准时抵达母楼四层。防控中心大门上方的灯是暗的，清扫女工也不在。他打开电脑，代办事项的文件夹内躺着12月的检疫预测指标报告。他将它移到已办文件夹内。报纸放在桌角，和前一天是同一个位置，不过折痕向内对齐，没有翻动过的痕迹。奥利维尔花一个小时写好0.005-0.007号样本的异常批注，照预定时间离开办公室。这回没有带走报纸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]雌狐乐队《爱是杀手》：Vixen, Love is Killer.  
> [2]宝拉·艾比达尔《冷血》：Paula Abdul, Cold Hearted.  
> [3]五连券：Winning Five，赌马券的一种，选定五场比赛中的第一名，每完成一场比赛公布一个中奖号码，每猜对一个号码累积奖金。常见形式：猜对两个号码-赠送两张免费五连券，猜对三个号码-赢得20块奖金，猜对四个号码-赢得200块奖金，猜对五个号码-头奖5000块奖金。不记名，五场比赛全部结束后才可兑换。


	3. Chapter 3

*

绳索在风中摇晃不停，牵着直升机仿佛一只巨大、笨重的风筝。奥利维尔用手肘穿过固定在门侧的纵向栏杆，手掌朝内伸向胸口。他屈着膝盖，一动不动地盯着下方铁灰色的楼顶平面。多米尼克手握在机舱顶部一处突起，间或挪动身体重心以维持平衡。“角度——不——理想——”飞行员大声说。等你找到理想角度，多米尼克以同等音量对通讯器说，人质早被听到螺旋桨声音的绑匪枪决了！

又一阵猛烈的北风扑进直升机的舱体。通讯面板响了两声。奥利维尔起身，舱门上方的指示灯亮了一下，门体朝中间滑动并到一起，严丝贴合，宛如被飓风暂时分开的海浪。吉尔斯在公共频道传达天气不佳，垂降营救训练改程。返回停机坪的路上，飞行员说：“也有可能只是转移。”多米尼克咳嗽着笑了一声。他已经摘下防风镜，双眼对上奥利维尔时眉毛抬了一下，不过直到降落他们谁也没主动说话。

当晚训练组提早解散。奥利维尔决定清理宿舍内的阁楼。在他搬进赫里福之前，马克在房子里已住了一段时间，为他介绍公共区域时只说阁楼不怎么打扫，因为天花板比较矮，成年男人得弯着后背站立。一幅约10寸长宽的剑桥风景画镶嵌在正方形画框中，上面是一层灰，下面是木制的箱子，令人联想到主人死去多时的旧屋。奥利维尔用手指在上面擦了一下，画是印刷上去的。

由于前一天晚上进行了扫除，隔天早上晨练后他回宿舍冲过澡竟无事可做。距离早餐还有约半个小时，他点开4频道的早间新闻看了片刻，又转到另一个在放电视剧的台。一对夫妻为凳子在木制地板上拖曳出划痕争执，妻子指责丈夫比起自己更关心楼下的邻居是否被吵到。奥利维尔边喝一杯冷牛奶边等出门的闹钟。太阳升起之前，他一直感到自己在房子里格格不入。

暗绿与枯黄色相间的攀援植物顺着砖墙向上，伸出细瘦、枯萎的枝桠，仿佛溺水的人临终最后一刻。一枚金属名牌立在横纵道路相交的拐角处，字母全是激光刻上去的，写着萨姆·莫德兰，后面跟着一串博士头衔。萨姆是“萨曼莎”的简称，博士和医生是同一个词，不过此处确实指代的是诊所主人在巴斯大学的学位。奥利维尔和前台护士确认预约时间。由于前一个病人临时取消会诊，此刻诊疗室是空着的。

“你会为病人临近预定取消预约多想吗？”他问。萨姆轻轻摇头，反问他有没有过类似想法。室内照明在她头发和一侧脸庞制造出倾斜的阴影。医生和病人的座位呈90度角对放，他们需要略侧过头才能直视彼此。奥利维尔说：“上周发生了三件事。第二和第三件是连着的，我会先单独讲第一件。”然后他抑制住喝水的欲望，眼睛只盯着萨姆蓬松的发卷。

室内摆放着两只单人沙发椅，靠医生座位有一个角几，上面是时钟、台灯、一小盆虎尾兰和一本书。窗帘是打开的，不过天色很暗，延伸向地平线的铁青色像是云层在发怒。萨姆问：“你觉得她的方式是错误的吗？”奥利维尔收回目光，停顿片刻才回答。她又追问其中的原因。他说：“我对自己感到失望。”

50分钟的诊疗时间还剩约10分钟时，萨姆抛出一个问题。奥利维尔看得出这是她一直想要确认的，只是碍于他在前一个话题上占用了太长时间。“我同意你的做法。”她最后说，手指轻轻碰了一下他的肩膀，接着问他是不是想把胸针还给她。奥利维尔考虑了两秒。“我不觉得我准备好了。”他说，“我还在适应新的互助小组。”诊所大门处的地毯上有两块很小的梯形水迹。玻璃门起雾了。雨水夹着不规则形状的碎冰在潮湿的地上四溅。

奥利维尔借着盥洗室的灯光从镜子里打量自己。蓝白色的光从天花板向下放射状散开，冷色调令他看起来面色不佳，也让他联想到尼斯南部总是一副酗酒模样的本地警察。宿舍地处基地边缘，室内很安静，仅有冰箱制冷的蜂鸣声和锅炉加热管道的动静。他打开笔电，开始观看一门讲述侧写术于FBI调查中作用极为有限的公开课。“然后警监盯着我，”四方形的屏幕里教授说，“我们祈祷，他说，有时候我们只能期望这会有用。”

在维生素瓶、一摞便笺和一盒凡士林护手霜之间，手机震动着点亮屏幕，来电显示是个名为“F”的联系人。“你记得明天是星期一吧？”F说。奥利维尔在看到他名字时就明白他要说什么。“抱歉。”他说，没说明自己当日的行程。F随即表示稍后将到他这里取走每周一需提交给六号审批的文件，甚至问了一句现在这时机是否方便。奥利维尔顿了一下才说：“这里是基地，你在想什么？”

过了片刻，F敲了敲门。“基地也没有规定队员在训练结束后不能自娱自乐。”他站在门口说。冷空气形成的风将门向气压较低的一侧拽去，也把他的鬓发吹得凌乱。奥利维尔一时不知说什么好，侧身让开玄关。他有些想问：你在非工作时间一直这样，还是只针对我？古斯塔夫朝下指了一下，示意鞋底是脏的，不便入内。奥利维尔取来文件，又从书桌下方找出回形针和防水文件夹。

这天晚上古斯塔夫穿着一件黑色毛衣，手工编织，针脚在靠近下摆一侧显得松动，不过熨得很平整。他用视线扫过奥利维尔屋内，收回目光，脸上毫无异色。奥利维尔拿着订好的文件，走回他面前时想起萨姆·莫德兰的胸针还放在桌面上。“谢谢。”古斯塔夫用法语说，向他伸出手。一种沉重的冲动于此时攥住奥利维尔的心脏。“你什么时候知道的？”他问，仍将文件拿在自己手里。

古斯塔夫收回手，将嘴唇抿成一条略带弧度的直线。“只在你提起马克要搬走之后。”他回答，“有一阵子我对精神分析感兴趣，巴黎学会委员带我参加过一次团体治疗。”随即他止住。奥利维尔知道他正盯着自己，只是他们仍然没有对视。他感到屈辱。表面上来看，他们谁也未提起过这件迟早会发生的事。他们之间的积怨因此只得停留在一个不上不下的位置。夜风在门另一侧怒吼，发出呜呜的哽咽声，仿佛控诉冬天过于漫长。

“匿名互助小组内有人建议我找一位戒瘾陪护。”奥利维尔说。他令自己的头脑回想刷成青灰色的墙壁、通向地下的发锈阶梯、圈成圆形的座椅、某个成员带到小组内的甜甜圈以及他们对他说“你好，奥利维尔。”古斯塔夫像莫德兰医生一样微侧着头，深色的眼珠瞧着他。“我有执照。”他的同僚回答，“但那是个全职工作，条款也很严格。”

起居室的壁灯向天花板及地面散射出漏斗形状的光，墙面如同巨大的沙漏。奥利维尔清晰地意识到再过6个小时他会后悔忘记将文件留在办公室，并为自己隐约的恐慌感到丢脸。手织毛衣令古斯塔夫的皮肤维持在一个较为温暖的温度水平。他的手指很冷，不过灵活度并未因此降低。奥利维尔抚摸他的脖子和身体，低声问他想不想到卧室去。古斯塔夫亲吻他，不太深入，由于嘴唇抵着他而说话有些模糊。

硬床垫在接受重量时发出一阵刺耳的吱呀声。枕头被扶起来靠住床板，一本红色封面、正面朝下扣在枕侧的书被带起来甩到地板上。过了片刻，古斯塔夫伸长手臂将它放回床头柜。“《奇趣野鸟图鉴》？”他问。奥利维尔没吱声，右手沿着一条弓形的弧度往上，握住他的腰侧。古斯塔夫低声呻吟。他的肤色在暗淡的灯光下呈现一种偏橘色的暖调。奥利维尔短暂地离开卧室，从起居室取来凡士林。

他的手指变得湿漉漉的，撑住古斯塔夫膝盖内侧时有点打滑，后者在他们调整姿势时将小腿搁在奥利维尔后背，这样重心牢固很多。某种木质香调混合消毒喷雾的气味渐渐填满奥利维尔的肺部。不久他的额头出了一层薄汗，他用手背蹭了蹭。由于他忽然松手，古斯塔夫的腰向下沉去，令他后背一下子绷紧。“……对不起。”他说，清了清嗓子。古斯塔夫咬住下嘴唇。灰白的头发散乱在藏蓝色的枕巾上，异常醒目。

早上五点十二分，奥利维尔如同预料在悔意中醒来。台灯明黄的光线在合拢的落地窗帘上晕开一环光圈。古斯塔夫坐在床侧，背对着他，一只手拿着手机。“你按掉了我的闹钟？”古斯塔夫仍旧低着头：“你也早上好。”奥利维尔坐起来，用被子搭住裸露的肩膀。清晨室内气温低得要命。古斯塔夫另一只手握着沙根街妇人的五连券，手机显示屏网页上方用金色线条描着一匹马的轮廓。

床头柜上的玻璃杯是空的。奥利维尔去厨房倒了一杯冷水，顺路调高锅炉温度。“那是张假票。”他说，用肩膀靠住卧室门框，从杯子里汲取水分。科纳咖啡豆的香味混合着冰冷的空气涌入他的鼻腔。起居室的窗帘没有拉起来，房子外侧一片漆黑，仅有路灯和紧急通道的标志散发光亮。古斯塔夫举起手机晃了一下。“两个消息，一好一坏。”他说，“你想错了，以及，昨天晚上的那场号码没中。”

END


End file.
